In an effort to decrease the weight of internal vehicle components, it is becoming common for vehicles to utilize lightweight materials in order to increase vehicle performance and fuel economy. Weight savings can be realized by substituting traditional structural materials with lightweight materials. However, lightweight materials are often costly and reductions in mass may be offset by increases in cost. Additionally, reductions in mass may reduce the structural integrity of the components. As such, there is a need to tailor the mechanical properties of a cross-car beam structure in order to realize the advantages of lightweight materials while minimizing the costs associated with production and design. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.